Heretofore, control means have utilized manual actuation of levers to move mechanical connecting means or linkages for controlling remotely located devices. Control by such physical means is practical only over limited distances and such means are also subject to friction, wear and inertia. In contrast, electrical control systems offer many advantages, including the utilization of frictionless, compact and low power means, for providing almost instantaneous action and effective control at remote locations. At present, electrical strain gauges are commonly used for sensing and measuring force, and the semiconductor and bonded metal foil types are widely used for sensing shaft torques. A major disadvantage of using such strain gauges, however, is that they require high amplification and signal conditioning at the sensor location, making them susceptible to noise interference. Thus, their use in environments of high electromagnetic interference, as in the presence of heavy machinery, results in noise being induced in their electrical transmission lines, which greatly reduces their effectiveness. The use of electrical signal transmission lines is also undesirable where such lines are routed through explosive or otherwise hazardous environments. The use of optical fibers for conveying light signals avoids such dangers. Photoelastic sensing systems, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,987, have been utilized for providing output signals responsive to the application of force. Such systems, however, have been limited to sensing forces in one dimension and are not responsive to applied force having vector coordinates in two or more dimensions. Such photoelastic systems, therefore, have the disadvantage of not being capable of providing an output signal which is responsive to each of the vector components of the applied multi dimensional force for providing control means, and also for providing a measure and indication of the vector force applied to the sensing system.